The Adventures of Flebendia
by Albino Cheesecake
Summary: The story of the brothers Flebendia and the search for their home town of Flebendia, will they make it? (this is a true story up to a point, we did The Adventures of Flebendia. (I don't own Minecraft, i do however own Flebendia, Bendia, Mr.Shroom Mr. Sugarcane, Epsilon and Biggleton and Sir Briline the wolf) (and close friends of mine own, Yunna, Sqwidgey and Briline)
1. Chapter 1

_It all started in a small town in a desert, near a jungle, with a pyramid nearby and the occasional ocelot coming out of the jungle. As the sun slowly came out Yunna Flebendia came out of her home to carry on working on their mansion. Meanwhile Sqwidgey and Epsilon prepared to set off on their long journey from the town of Biggleton to find the great city of Flebendia, their lost home city. As the sun slowly came out above the giant trees of the jungle the villagers came out of their hiding to slowly begin to build the wall to protect their town against the dreaded creepers. As Epsilon walked towards the city limits heading off towards the grassy wilderness the eventually led to the ocean, he checked once again that he had his book and quill on him to record his adventures, The Adventures of Flebendia._


	2. The start of something

_**As you guys know, I don't own Minecraft, but I do in a way own everything else **_

**Epsilon POV**

Day 1

I looked back one last time at the town that I had been staying at with my brother for a long time, the town of Biggleton, hometown of the Bendia, we had been there for about 3 months now after the accident where Sqwidgey broke his arm, however, I could not stay in the small town any longer. It all started the night before, I was asleep on top of the well and I saw it in my dreams, I saw my home city, the wondrous city of Flebendia, I saw the emerald trees and the beacons that reached endlessly into the sky but as I was walking towards the huge diamond block archway that signalled the entrance, I woke up… I had wasted no time in gathering the small amount of gear I'd bought with me from my small hut that I had shared with my brother, I checked to see that I had everything, my diamond armour, diamond sword, bow and arrows, iron tools… I left the hoe out as I'm no farmer. I also checked to see if I had a large stock of food, torches and wood, it was then that I head off towards the clearing that led to the small forest. I would miss my brother, but there was no way he could come with me with his arm, it was in that fight with the hollow one that I had lost my map and Sqwidgey had lost his bow, I had, had to fashion him a new one out of the last of our resources, but even that had not been enough to beat it, we weren't sure it was even human, although it did resemble our old friend Steve, just with pale white eyes that just seemed to stare into our souls. Anyway, I just thought I'd get the reason I was travelling solo out of the way…

Night 1 (Part one)

It turned out that the forest I'd though would've only taken me a few hours had taken me most of the day, I was now walking towards the blocky half moon, wishing that by some miracle my brother would be ok. As I finally reached the beaches I heard an all to familiar hissing sound, I span around just in time to see a creeper staring me straight in the face, I swung my sword but it was too late, I ended up in a small crater my sword a good 7 blocks away from me, I tried to move but I couldn't seem to, so I just closed my eyes. About 15 seconds later I opened my eyes to see a group of zombies coming towards me, once again I tried reaching for my sword, but I still couldn't move, it was then that one of the zombies was hit by something and died, then another one did, and another. In a short amount of time all of the zombies were dead and I was able to see what killed them… An arrow, there was only one person I knew that could shoot that accurately to only have missed once, I turned slowly to see the white robed assassin, my brother, Sqwidgey Flebendia. He pulled me out of the hole I as in and I retrieved my sword from the ground, I also ate a couple of pork chops as I was quite hungry, then I looked up to my brother and finally started wondering what the heck he was doing here… "Yo Sqwidgey, I thought you were going to stay in Biggleton and help Yunna with the mansion" I asked him casually.

"Well I was, but I figured that there was nothing I could really do, I'm not really the builder type"

_**Well, what did you guys think? Reviews would be appreciated also message me if you want any characters in the story later. **_


	3. The endless ocean

**I do not own Minecraft**

Night one (part 2)

We had been talking for 5 minutes when we heard a few growls that we knew were zombies heading towards us from the forest, so we decided to sprint into the ocean, as we started to swim, I was still wondering how Sqwidgey's arm was now okay but I didn't really focus on that, I was much more focused on the ocean that we had been swimming in for at least 6 hours now, it was then I decided to ask my brother to use his special talent of unnaturally amazing sight to see how far away from an island or anything we were, his response was "My ninja vision has failed us, there ain't no island near by".

Day two

We had been swimming in this ocean for about 17 hours now and there was no way of telling how close to land we were, not even Sqwidgeys ninja vision was of any use to us now. We were starting to wonder if this ocean would ever end, or if we had drowned long ago and not realised because we are of Flebendia, it was whilst I was pondering all of this that Sqwidgey finally spoke up. "I am seeing land my brother"

"FINALLY" I shouted a lot louder than I intended, shocking Sqwidgey, he then dropped his sword into the water of all places… I quickly dived down to get it as he clambered up the blocky terrain to reach the top of this island. After retrieving his sword I climbed up to meet my brother I looked around at the surroundings to find out we were only on a small island, it was then that I looked past my brother at the small tree that was on the island and just past it on a small 3 block diving board of sorts was a lone brown mushroom, I decided instantly he was coming with us, so I picked him up. I walked back over to Sqwidgey and prepared to head off, but Sqwidgey grabbed my arm and said "wait, for tomorrow, we sail at dawn" I looked past him to see that he had made two boats, one for each of us we sat down to eat then shortly after drifted off to sleep.

Night two

We were awoken in the middle of the night by the sound of two people pulling themselves out of the ocean, we instantly grabbed our swords and jumped up to challenge them, but there was nobody there, we looked out to the ocean and Sqwidgey suddenly shouted out "THEY STOLE OUR GOD DAMN BOATS" we would've chased them, but at that same time a mysterious fog came around us, we could barely see 3 blocks in front of us, so we decided to go back to sleep, we'd continue our journey in the morning.

_**Reviews are appreciated :3 **_


	4. Mr Shroom and the rotten apples

_**If I owned Minecraft I'd bring Herobrine back and make us Easter eggs also, if you want any pictures from the actual adventures, then I will find a way to post them.**_

Day three

After a short debate with my brother, we decided it was for the best that we left a lot of stuff behind; it would only slow us down, during this debate, Sqwidgey stated that we should leave Mr. Shroom behind, as he didn't want us getting attached to anything, he said we had to rely on each other, not a mushroom. So reluctantly I placed Mr. Shroom back on his diving board where I had found him, we then jumped into the ocean once more, swam for another hour or so, before we reached another small island, we weren't too shocked by the island, but what was on it, somebody else had passed here, a Flebendia had been through here, we recognized the flag of Flebendia, two capitals F's linking to each other, it was then, that I decided to say what had been on my mind all day… "I'm going back for him" I said emotionlessly

"Going back for whom?" Sqwidgey asked, instantly becoming extremely curious.

"Mr. Shroom, who else..." I replied sarcastically.

"Brother, you know that the night waits for no one, and the storms on the oceans at night can be terrible".

"Will you wait for me?" I was hoping not to have to travel alone again; we'd only survived this long because of each other. We'd been travelling together long before we reached Biggleton, and I had no intention of losing my brother here.

"Yes, I will wait for you" he said, before looking behind us at a sheep who had been bleating non stop his reaction was something I had half expected, knowing him for so long. It was simple, quick and got the job done

"Shut up sheep, you don't know me" shortly after the sheep jumped into the ocean and swam away, not looking back once.

"I will be back as soon as I have him brother" I said snapping Sqwidgey out of his victory glare toward the sheep.

"Okay, my brother, I'll be here awaiting your return, also, could you grab me a couple of apples, and I'm all outta food."

Turning I put my chest down and put all of my items into it, then I dived into the ocean and made good time in getting back to the island, not noticing that the fog had disappeared in the short time it had we had been out of the water, I was back at the island in under 30 minutes, It had taken us almost an hour to reach land last time from here, so the fog must have had an effect. However rather than ponder on this for ages, I quickly climbed back up the small island and retrieved Mr. Shroom, as I turned around I looked to where we had been sleeping and I noticed pair of what seemed to resemble dog tags lying on the floor, I picked them up, they read "THESE TAGS ARE THE PROPERTY OF PROFESSOR BUTTON BASH, IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN TO ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE". I could only guess that this "Professor Button Bash" was responsible for stealing our boats, I also figured he wasn't working alone, as he needn't have taken both boats otherwise. Shrugging this off I grabbed the apples out of the chest we had left here and jumped back into the ocean, I was back with Sqwidgey just as the sun was beginning to set.

Night three

What I saw was truly horrific, my brother had been shot many times with arrows, his iron helmet was lying on the ground a jacked crack was now running down the left side of it, his hood was ripped in many places as was the rest of his assassin outfit, he looked like he wasn't going to last much longer. "SQWIDGEY!" I shouted, then after hearing no reply I ran to his side, grabbed his hand, he looked to me with his good eye, I he had a black eye so couldn't see out of his other one, there were arrows lying on the dirt floor all around me, blood was slowly flowing into the ocean, he spoke his last words, in a quiet voice, every word sounding like it was exhausting him, he said to me, in his dying moments, "find the city, find our home, don't ever give up"

"No, Sqwidgey, you have to make it, we have to find the city together, it's our destiny, you can't leave me now, who will be there to watch my back, to help me climb the mountains, to let me know that everything's going to be okay, I need you, we need each other, how am I supposed to face our father without you." I replied, tears flowing freely.

"I will always be with you, Epsilon, always in your heart, where it matters most…" Sqwidgey's hand slipped from mine, I turned away from his body, as I did the apples I'd brought for him fell out of my bag, I heard a small, pained, laugh behind me. I turned around to see Sqwidgey laughing and with his final breath he said what seemed so important to him "so… I see you brought the apples… well… knowing my luck… they'd probably… of be rotten anyway…." He lied back and closed his eyes, he was gone.

"Yeah" I half laughed "they probably would" I replied, knowing that he could no longer hear me.

_**:( review *cries***_


End file.
